True Love
by Stelenafan13
Summary: This is a Jax and Tara love story… Tara never left… She and Jax are married and have been together since they were 15 years old. This is an epic love story and every good love story has its share of ups and downs, so I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Jax and Tara love story, with a little twist. Tara never left, she and Jax have been together since they were 15 years old. I don't want to give too much away but I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1:

Tara comes into their bedroom with a cup of coffee and tries to wake Jax; he is not a morning person so this is usually a difficult task. She loves watching him sleep though, knowing he is home safe and sound. She fears for his safety everyday which can be mentally and physically exhausting, so knowing he is home in their bed away from the danger is the best part of her day.

Jax stirs in their bed and sees her sitting on the edge of the bed, and slowly a smile creeps across his face at the sight of his beautiful wife. He reaches out and grabs her hand; she leans down and kisses him.

"Time to get up my love. I've let you sleep in long enough; you have a long day ahead of you." Tara says as she hands him the cup of coffee she brought in for him. "I wish you could come with me, I worry about you when I am not here to protect you." Jax says as he sits up on the bed.

"I will be okay, your mom and I are going to have a sleep over. We will take care of each other" Gemma is like a mother to Tara… Tara's mom died when she was a little girl and the Teller/Morrow family has taken her in as their own. Even though Gemma and Tara fight like crazy sometimes, the love never fades.

It's a crazy, dysfunctional family but Tara wouldn't change it for the world. "I need Chibs with me, so I am going to leave Tig behind to make sure you guys are safe." Jax says. He trusts all his brothers in the club to take care of things when he is gone, but Chibs is just a little more level headed so when it comes to Tara he likes to leave him behind to make sure she is safe.

"That's fine love; you know I feel safer when you have Chibs with you anyways. The worrying and the fear work both ways my love, I worry about you like crazy until you back in my arms again, so please be safe. "Tara says as she gets a little emotional…. Jax and Tara have been together since they were 15 years old, she is his world as much and he is hers. They have a kind of love that most people envy, and epic I can't breathe unless you're with me kind of love. That doesn't mean they don't have their fair share of problems, what relationship doesn't especially with what Jax does for a living.

Jax comes into the kitchen where Tara is making Abel breakfast; he leans down and kisses Abel on the forehead. "I should be going baby, you call me if you need anything at all okay." He says walking up behind her; he puts his hands around her waist and kisses her neck. She turns around in his arms so they are face to face but he still has his hands around her waist. She puts her hands around his neck. "Please, be safe and come home to me and your son." She gives him a peck on the lips. "I am always careful baby, I will see you first thing tomorrow morning… and I am going to take the rest of the day off and spend it with you and our son." He says walking over to Abel, he kneels down next to him and says goodbye.

Jax kisses Tara and he takes off on his bike…. Tara gets her stuff together and she takes Abel to day care and then heads over to the Garage. Tara use to be a doctor, but one of Jax's enemies kidnapped her to send a message to the club and her left hand was severely injured and she is no longer able to operate. She wanted to be a surgeon, but she still gets to practice medicine of course only when one of the guys it shot or injured, but she doesn't mind in fact she likes being able to help. She also helps Gemma run the garage, not to mention being the wife of Jax Teller is a job all on its own.

"Hey, sweetie… Where is my grandson?" Gemma says to Tara as she is walking up to the office. "I took him to day care today, I have a lot of stuff to do and it's just easier this way. You will see him later tonight, we are having a sleep over remember." Tara smiles at Gemma "Yes, of course I remember." Gemma says

Gemma: We better get to work, then because I have a few appointments later and you will be stuck here by yourself

Tara: Okay, let me just get some coffee and I will meet you in the office

Tara and Gemma have their fair share of issues throughout the many years they have known each other, but when Clay, Gemma's husband and Jax's step father passed away the whole family has become so much closer through their grief. Especially because since Clay's death they have found out some very disturbing things about whom he actually was. Turns out he wasn't the man everyone thought he was or who he led everyone to believe he was. Gemma hasn't dated anyone since his death and it's been almost 2 years. Clay passing away made Jax President of the MC and he appointed Chibs his VP.

It's now 4pm and Tara has done all she could do for the day, she leaves the garage to go get Abel from day care and Tig follows her to Gemma's house.

Tara: Well you get the groceries and our bags out of the back, while I take Abel inside.

Tig: Yes, of course.

Tig grabs the stuff out of the truck and follows Tara into the house

Tig: I have to check in with Jax, so I will be outside if you need me ok?

Tara: Okay, tell him to call me when he gets a chance.

Tig: I will

Tara tries really hard to not call every minute to make sure he is ok; she knows he is busy and doesn't want to bother him so she waits for him to call her as hard as that can be sometimes. Gemma walks thru the front door and is greeted with the biggest hug from Abel as he runs to her from the living room where he is playing and watching a movie while Tara makes dinner.

Gemma: Grandma missed you today

She showers him with kisses and hugs

Tara: Dinner is almost ready, you hungry?

Gemma: Starving, thank you. Have you heard from Jax?

Tara: Not yet… Tig just checked in so hopefully soon.

About a half hour later after they had finished dinner, Tara's phone rang and it was Jax finally.

Tara: Hi, baby. You ok?

R: Hi, Mrs. Teller… my name is Robert, your husband has been into a terrible motorcycle accident and he is in the hospital. You should get here as soon as you can.

Tara stood there frozen…so many thoughts and questions ran through her head but she couldn't speak. She wanted to break down crying but she knew she couldn't let herself, she has a toddler to take care of and if she fell apart what good would that do anyone. She finally spoke back to the man on the phone.

Tara: Where is he?

Robert: He is at Mercy Medical Center in Stockton, CA

Tara: Okay, thanks for calling we will be there soon

Tara hangs up and Gemma is at her side with Abel, hanging on her every word to the man on the phone.

Gemma: What happened?

Tara: Jax was in a motorcycle accident. We have to get to the hospital.

Tara goes to tell Tig they need to go, and when she opens the front door she is greeted by Bobby, Juice, and Tig the only 3 who stayed behind on this trip… it was supposed to be short and easy trip. Gemma and Tara pack a couple bags, mostly for Abel but who knows how long they will be there. Bobby drives Tara's car while Tig and Juice follow on their bikes, luckily the hospital is not too far away, but it feels like the longest car ride of her Tara's life.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first Chapter... feedback is appreciated good/bad. Opie will be in my story but that will come later. I am going to work on Chapter 2 right now, so that should be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Flashback

_It's the summer of Jax and Tara's junior year, next year they are going to be seniors and talking about college. Jax knew what his future held, since he was little he wanted to be a member of the club and even one day become President. What he didn't know is if Tara would stay or go… her dad was always pushing her to leave Charming and make a better life for herself. She had the grades to go anywhere she wanted. Tara didn't want to leave her dad but even more so she didn't want to leave Jax, but she always dreamt she would get out of Charming one day she just hoped he would come with her._

"_What are you thinking about baby?" Jax asked they were lying on a blanket in the park, hanging out and talking Tara was being quieter than usual. "Us… What our future will be like? If we have a future? College?" Tara says Jax sits up and she does the same. "I know what my future holds." He says "What? The club?" She sighs "You know how important the club is to me… but nothing is more important than you, you are my future. I want to be with you forever, no matter what and if I have to make sacrifices to make you happy, than I am willing to do whatever it takes." He grabs her hand and kisses it. _

"_I want to go to college and become a doctor, but this will never work if you are giving up everything that makes you happy just to make me happy." She says as she puts her head down…. He lifts her head with his finger "You are my happiness… no pressure or anything but if I don't have you then I'm not happy." He kisses her lips "So it's settled then." Tara says "What is settled?" he asked puzzled "I'm staying here, and going to college here. I don't know what the future holds or where we will be in 10...20...50... Years from now but one thing I am certain of…. I want to be with you, where ever that takes us._

Tara is snapped backed to reality when the doctor comes into the waiting room… "Mrs. Teller" The doctor says as he walks towards Tara. "I'm Dr. Stevens….your husband is out of surgery and in recovery, I can take you to see him in a minute but first I want to let you know the extent of his injuries….he has some minor cuts and scrapes, broken ribs… What concerns us the most is the massive head trauma he endured." The doctor pauses so Tara can soak it all in "We operated and seemed to have repaired everything but we won't know until he wakes up for sure. We have him in a medical induced coma right now so he can heal." The doctor says "When will you take him out of the coma?" Tara asked "We will monitor him and hopefully tomorrow morning we can wean him off the drugs."

Tara: Can I see him now?

Dr. Stevens: Yes, one at a time… I can take you back.

Tara turns to look at Gemma who is sitting behind her with Abel on her lap, Gemma nods giving Tara the okay to go to her husband as much as Gemma wants to go with her, she has learned to take a step back. Its only took 15 years and many fights and arguments for Gemma to learn that, but its progress and Tara appreciates her efforts.

Tara walks into Jax's hospital room… all the fear and worry she lives with every day, praying he comes home safe and he almost always does. He has been hurt before, but never like this. This is like her worst nightmare coming true, sitting beside her husband's hospital bed… waiting, hoping, and praying he comes out of this okay.

Gemma: Hey honey… how's he doing?

Tara: I don't know, he doesn't look so good Gemma. Who is with Abel?

Gemma: He's with the guys… don't worry he is in good hands.

Tara: I know… he is just been very clingy to his me lately and now with all of this.

Gemma: I told them to call me if they needed anything. I also told them to get us a hotel room, although I think I know where you are sleeping.

Tara: Yea… I'm not leaving him, not until I know he is okay.

Gemma: I understand… I will stay there with Abel and then we can come back in the morning, so you can get some sleep.

Tara walks out into the waiting room to say goodnight to Abel, it was getting late and he was probably exhausted. All the guys were huddled around talking… she assumed about what happened and what they were going to do. She walks over to see Abel asleep on Chibs as he sits in the chair not a part of the group discussion.

Tara: Awe… he loves his Uncle Chibs. What's going on over there?

Tara points to the group of men standing around looking stressed and worried.

Chibs: Business…. I'm not going to lie to you Tara but things are going to get very intense for the club and our families right now. We need Jax… is he going to be okay?

Tara: What's new? Things are always intense… it's too soon to tell, would you like to come see him?

Chibs: Yea, the guys are taking Gemma and Abel to the hotel. I am going to stay here with you make sure everything is okay.

Tara: You don't have to stay… I will be okay.

Chibs: I am not leaving you or Jax… I will be outside his room if you need anything ok?

Tara nods in agreement… she knows better than to argue.

The guys take Gemma and Abel to the hotel…. Chibs is sleeping on a cot that the nurse brought in for Tara, but she can't even think about sleeping right now not until she knows he is ok. She is sitting next to his bed in a chair, watching him sleep. Something she does every day, only this time she is praying and wishing he would wake up. Usually she is praying and thanking God for bringing him home safe. The danger is always there, the fear, the worry its always there… but there are more good times then there are bad and her love for him and their family only grows and makes it all worth it in the end.

Tara falls asleep in the chair holding Jax's hand… it's early in the morning and she wakes as the nurse walks in his room to check on him. She opens her eyes only to see him sitting up in bed and awake.

Tara: You're awake? Why didn't you wake me?

Jax: You looked so peaceful, and I know you didn't get much sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake you.

Tara: How are you feeling? Has the doctor been in to see you?

Jax: Yes… I have a headache but I am going to be fine baby.

Tara: Well, I am happy to hear that but I want to hear it from the doctor if you don't mind.

She goes to get the doctor; he grabs her hand stopping her from leaving the room. He pulls her closer to him; his hands cup her face and bring her lips to his.

Jax: I love you

Tara: I love you… so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jax is being released from the hospital tomorrow morning, he is signing himself out early he can't bear to be in the hospital anymore. Besides he has his own personal doctor at home to look after him…and after much protesting from Tara and the doctors he is finally being released. It's only been 2 days but to Jax that was long enough, he was going crazy.

Tara: My love… you ready to get the hell out of here?

Jax: I'm so ready…. Please get me out of here.

He says as he walks over to where Tara is standing and he pulls her into an embrace and kisses her… he always kisses her like it's going to be there last… full of passion and love. The way he cups her face as though it's been too long since there last kiss and he is desperate to kiss her again. That's how all kisses should be, she was lucky to have so much love and passion between her and Jax after so many years of being together, you hear rumors that love fades with time… maybe they were the exception… all Tara knew was she was going to hold onto that love and Jax for as long as she could.

Tara: Abel misses his daddy, he can't wait to see you.

Jax: I can't wait to see him… is he with Gemma?

Tara: Yes… and the guys. I know you're not going to listen but can you please take it easy for the next couple of days. It's important for your health to not further your injury.

Jax: Why do you say I am not going to listen?

Tara: Don't try and pretend that you listen to me or anything I say.

Jax: Baby… I listen… sometimes… things are intense right now and I need to deal with some stuff, I will try and take it easy though, I promise.

Tara takes his hand

Tara: Okay… I guess that's all I can ask you to do.

They pull up to the house and go inside to find a welcome home party for Jax, Abel runs to Jax as soon as he walks through the door.

Tara: Careful sweetie… Dada has an booboo remember.

Abel: Sowwry Dada

Jax: It's okay lil man… you didn't hurt me.

Abel won't leave his side

They spend the next few hours with their family laughing and hanging out… Tara looks around the room and sees the faces of the people she loves most in the world. After her mom passed away all she had was her father and then he got sick with cancer and died shortly after. Jax and her best friend Donna were her only family and soon the rest became like family to her as well. It was dysfunctional sure but it was her family and no one better mess with any of them. Jax's best friend Opie married Tara's best friend Donna, but they moved away a few years ago. Opie spent some time in prison due to club business and when he got out Donna made them move away from the club out of fear she would lose Opie again. Opie and Donna were the only people missing from this family gathering.

Jax was sitting on the porch and Tara came out to join him. "I am so happy to have you home, please don't scare me like that again." She says as sits down next to him, he grabs her hand and she lays her head on his shoulder. "I can't make you that kind of promise… but I will do my best." He smiles at her. "You know, sometimes I close my eyes and imagine a life away from here…you, me and Abel on a beach somewhere no drama, no stress, no worry." She looks up at him "Then reality hits and I know our life will never be like… and its ok, I have accepted that this is my life and I wouldn't trade you or anyone in it for the world." She kisses him on the cheek

"You amaze me…. You are one of the strongest people I have ever known, you and Gemma are the heart of this family and if it wasn't for you guys this would never work. But…. Its ok to not always be so strong, I know what I put you through isn't fair and it's hard for you and my mom. I want you to know that I am here whenever you need, whatever you need. Let me be your shoulder to cry and lean on and be your strength." He looks down at their interlocking hands and brings her hand up to his lips and kisses the back of her hand.

"Thank you for saying that love… but you are my strength… do you think I could do this without you?" She says "We make a good team, don't we?" He says with a smile "The best!... I am exhausted and I know you are to, let go to bed." She says and then he stands up and reaches out for her hand to help her up.

The next morning there is a knock at the door and whoever it is, is not going away. Jax wakes up and looks at the clock its 6:00 am.

Tara: Who could that be? One of the guys?

Jax: I don't know… they know better than to come over this early.

Tara: They are going to wake the baby…

Jax: I know… I will get it.

Jax gets dressed and goes to answer the door… a few minutes later Tara hears the commotion and goes to see who it is, she hears a familiar voice but she has to see with her own eyes to believe it. She walks out to the kitchen and sees Opie and Donna standing there.

Tara: OMG Opie, Donna… what are you guys doing here?

Tara goes to hug each of them, it's been almost a year since they had left town. Opie spent 5 years in prison, due to club business and when he got out he made a promise to Donna to get out of that life. So they packed up everything and moved their whole family to Nevada.

Opie: We heard this one was in the hospital

Opie said as he nudges Jax

Donna: We wanted to see if you guys needed anything, and make sure Jax was ok.

Tara: You guys are so sweet… its will take more than a little motorcycle accident to take this one out.

Tara says and rolls her eyes

Donna: Well, now that we are here we should catch up, maybe have lunch.

Tara: I would love that…

Donna and Tara sit around and have coffee and catch up, and Opie and Jax do the same. It's nice having them back in town.. maybe they can convince them to stay…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been a few weeks since Jax's accident; Opie and Donna are still in town. Jax and the club have been dealing with the Cartel, since the accident. Getting into the drug business is much easier than getting out they have realized. However it was never their intention to go into the drug business that was something Clay led them to and they trusted him. But after he died, they realized they were in way over their heads and that the drug business was not something anyone had ever envisioned for the club. Jax being the new leader was trying to get them out, but it was becoming increasingly dangerous and proving difficult to leave unharmed.

Opie: Galindo is never going to let you out of the drug business clean, you know that. What are you going to do?

Jax: I have a plan… but not sure how well it's going to work. I want to keep my family safe at the same time but I can't be everywhere at once.

Opie: Well that's why I am here… I will protect your family.

Jax: Thanks Bro… I appreciate that, having you here really helps.

Opie: I think we are staying… I think I have Donna on board. I hate it in Nevada bro; I miss my friends and family. She does to; it's only a matter of time before she gives in.

Jax: That would be awesome bro… you want me to have Tara help talk her into it?

Opie: I think just being around Tara and Abel makes her want to come back home, anyways.

Jax: I hope you guys stay, we have missed you around here Op.

Opie: I know, I have missed you guys to.

Jax and the guys have been meeting all day going over plans for what is going down tonight

Tara and Jax have a very open relationship… Jax tells her everything, even though she may not always want to hear everything they are doing.

Gemma: Jax, can I talk to you for a minute?

Jax: Yea, Mom… what's up?

Gemma: I need you to be careful tonight… what is your plan? I heard you talking to Tara this morning… it sounds dangerous.

Jax: Mom… don't worry I know what I am doing. Tara will fill you in on everything, but I have to go right now. I promise I will be careful.

Gemma: Okay… I love you.

Jax: Love you to Mom.

The old Gemma wouldn't have given up so easily she has become a lot calmer now that Tara is the old lady of the President of SAMCRO; she has tried to step back and let Tara assume her new role. Tara and Gemma are the only ones who are fully informed of what's going on.

Jax: I have to go baby.

Jax says as he walks over to his wife, she puts her arms around his neck.

Tara: Be careful and most importantly come back to me in one piece.

Jax: I will… You be safe to, do NOT leave this club house.

Tara: I won't I promise… don't worry about me ok. Know Abel and I are safe, the last thing I need is for you to be worried about us and get yourself killed in the process.

Jax: I will be fine, baby. I love you, so much.

Tara: I love you to, more than you will ever know.

Jax kisses Tara and they hold each other for a while, he pulls away and kisses her forehead and she walks him to his bike and the girls all watch their guys take off, hoping and praying they come back safe and sound.

Opie: How you doing Tara?

Tara: I am okay… worried and I am wishing you were there to watch his back, but I am hanging in there.

Opie: I wish I was there to watch his back to, but you know the guys will make sure nothing happens to him.

Tara: I know… your right. You being here for us is probably making this 10 times easier on him anyways. He always worries so much that we are not safe. He can just focus on what he needs to do instead of if we are safe or not.

Opie: He tells you everything doesn't he? You know the whole plan… don't you?

Tara: Yes… it's the only way this can work. I have to know everything even when it's hard to hear. That way, I never slip up and say something I am not supposed to nor do something that could jeopardize his plan or put us in danger. It just works for us.

Opie: I don't Donna could ever handle the complete truth.

Tara: I think she could actually… I think what she struggled the most with was the lies. Knowing the person you sleep next to, love with all your heart is keeping stuff from you, important life altering information…. will eat away at you. More so than knowing sometimes hard truths. It's hard to explain, but it works for me and Jax.

Opie: No… you explained it great. It makes sense; I guess I never really thought of it that way.

Tara: You have to make sure, she accepts you and everything you might or will do in the future. I have accepted Jax's life and what he does and so it's easier to hear the truth. Plus we are not evil people, this is a dangerous business and they have to do most of these things to stay alive and I am all for that.

Opie: Jax is a lucky guy.

Tara: Naw… I am the lucky one… but thank you.

The guys have been gone for about 3 hours now… the club house is full of everyone they know and love to make sure they are safe. This sort of thing is a regular occurrence, but they don't have the man power to watch everyone separately so we all come together and help keep each other calm.

Gemma: Tara… we need to go out and restock the kitchen soon. We are out of everything.

They keep a fully stocked kitchen and bar for this specific reason, and the guys that are single usually stay here anyways. Gemma and Tara are the ones who makes sure the place is stocked with food and beer.

Tara: I know, I was going to go out yesterday and get some stuff but didn't have time.

Gemma: It's okay... we will go tomorrow… provided everyone comes home safe.

Tara: They will Gemma… I have faith.

Gemma: Glad someone has positive thinking.

Tara: I have to, or I would be a mess right now.

Opie's phone rings and Gemma and Tara immediately look at him with a look of concern as he takes the phone call outside. Everyone we know is in this room right now so the only other person/persons who would be calling him right now is one of the guys.

The next thing Tara knows… Opie is running into the building and screaming for everyone to get out. Tara immediately runs to the bedroom to get Able.

Opie: TARA! GET OUT NOW! 

Tara: I HAVE TO GET ABEL

Opie gets everyone outside and goes back in for Tara

Opie is making sure everyone gets outside… it's like an out of body experience, everyone is running and there is chaos and Opie doesn't know how much time they have but if Tara and Able don't make it out alive, it would kill Jax and it would be all his fault. So once everyone is outside, Opie goes back in for Tara and Abel. Donna is screaming for him not to go, while people are holding her back.

As Opie is entering the building Tara is running out with Abel in her arms… just as they are leaving the building there is an explosion. Opie pulls Tara and Able to the ground and covers them with his body.

Opie: Are you guys okay?

Tara: Yes, we are fine… go check on your family.

Opie leaves Tara on the ground to find his wife and children

Opie: You guys okay?

Donna: Do we look okay? A bomb just exploded the club house, a place we are supposed to be safe. Do you see Opie?

Opie: I know you're scared, but its ok everyone got out unharmed.

Donna: What about the next time? What happened if next time not everyone gets out ok?

Opie is speechless… he can't answer that. The thing about this business is it is dangerous and unpredictable. You never know if you're going to leave and not ever come back. Opie can't promise Donna that she and he will be completely safe, maybe he needs to give up and make her happy and stay away from the club. He is torn between his family and his brothers.

…..

Cops, firefighters, and paramedics have all arrived to the scene… The sheriff is questioning Tara about what happened.

Sheriff Roosevelt: Where is your husband?

Tara: He is away on business

Sheriff Roosevelt: Do you know who did this? I know you always know more than you are willing to say. You are risking people's lives by keeping quiet.

Tara: I don't know who did this… my family and I are the ones whose lives are at stake here. So why don't you go figure out who did this and let me take care of my family.

Sheriff Roosevelt: When does your husband get back into town?

Tara: I imagine he is on his way home now.

Sheriff Roosevelt: He needs to come see me the minute he comes into town.

Tara: I will let him know

It's late and everyone is tired and Opie makes sure everyone gets home okay.

Opie: You okay?

Tara: Yea, just another day at the office

Tara laughs

Opie: Doesn't make it any easier…

Tara: No, it doesn't but I will be okay.

Tara is standing by the club house and looking at this place that's like her second home, there were so many memories wrapped up in that place and it was destroyed. It was hard to see all the pictures and everything burned and ruined. But knowing everyone she loved was safe was really all she ever needed. They can rebuild the club house, make new memories.

She hears motorcycles pull up and she knows Jax is home, but she is almost frozen in the spot she is standing in, almost as if she let him down.

Jax: TARA!

Jax is yelling… looking for her

Jax runs inside the club house and all he sees is her and he stops seeing the look in her eyes. She lets it all out, she just starting balling uncontrollably. He runs to her and grabs her in his arms, they fall to the ground together and he just keeps holding her while she cries.

Jax: Shhh baby… I'm here now; I am not letting anything happen to this family or me. Do you hear me? I love you so much.

After a while… Tara finally clams down enough to talk.

Tara: I'm so sorry….I let this happen

Jax: What? You didn't do this…. this is all my fault… I am just so thankful you and Abel are ok.

Tara: I should have been more careful watched for signs… how were they able to get in here? I must have let them in, somehow.

Jax: None of that matters… I should have known and been one step ahead. Gallindo has had the upper hand this whole time, it's time for me to get the upper hand and put a stop to all of this.

Tara: I have faith that you will Jax, but I need you to come out of this alive… For the baby.

Jax: Able isn't losing either one of his parents… I won't let that happen.

Tara: I was talking about the new baby…

Tara says as she rubs her stomach…

**** Hope you guys are enjoying my story, please leave feedback. What you would like to see? What you don't like? Please let me know****


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I am not going to focus too much on the club stuff with the cartel… I don't think I would be very good writing stuff like that so I apologize if that part is kind of vague, but just use your imagination. I will try and explain everything I can, but I mostly wanted to write about Tara and Jax. **

It had been 2 weeks since the explosion… The club found a new place to hold their meetings for now. They want to eventually rebuild the club house, but for now they have more important things going on. Jax now has a new worry in his life, his unborn child… this was the last thing he needed right now. He was already stressed and worried about keeping his family safe, but he wanted nothing more than to continue with his family and having another baby is a blessing to him no matter what.

Opie: I can't believe you're going to be a dad again… you excited?

Jax: Yea, for sure. I am just praying it's not a girl… I don't know if I am meant to be a father of a little girl.

They both laugh knowing a little girl would have Jax wrapped around her little finger, and he would probably kill any guy she ever tried to date.

Jax: I don't think I ever really thanked you for the other night. Thank you for keeping my family safe that night, you don't know how much it means to me that you are here and I can count on you.

Opie: You never have to thank me for that… Jax you are all my family to.

**I am not going to focus too much on the club stuff with the cartel… I don't think I would be very good writing stuff like that so I apologize if that part is kind of vague, but just use your imagination. I will try and explain everything I can, but I mostly wanted to write about Tara and Jax. **

Tig: Tara is here, Jax.

Jax: She is? Ok… she can come back here.

Jax and Opie are in the new meeting room

Tig: I told her that, but I think she is in a hurry

Jax walks down to find Tara

Jax: Hi babe… everything ok?

Tara: Yea, everything is fine… but I need someone to watch Abel for me while I go to the doctors

Jax: You have a doctor's appointment today? Why didn't you tell me, I want to go with you?

Tara: I completely forgot about it with everything that has been going on... you can be at every appointment but it's still early and this one is no big deal, I just thought you were busy and I would go alone.

Jax: I am not too busy… I am going with you. The guys will watch Abel

Tara: Are you sure about this?

Chibs: Yes… go we will watch the kid, it will be fine.

Bobby: Yea he loves hanging with his Uncles

Jax: See babe, its fine.

Tara: Okay… well we have to hurry, or we are going to be late.

Jax and Tara head to the doctors…

Jax was thinking about the first time he met Tara, in high school. They were just kids but it seems like even then, somehow he knew he would spend the rest of his life with Tara. Jax never believed in soul mates, that you have one person on this earth that you are meant to be with. How could that be, he knew people that had loved multiple people in their life time, there can't be just one person that you are supposed to be with what happens if you don't find your soul mate. Then he met Tara… it took him some time but he realized he was lucky enough to find his soul mate the one person on this earth he was meant to be with. Some people aren't so lucky but that doesn't mean they live alone and never love anyone, they do love but no one will ever know what it's like to meet your soul mate how it will make you feel, until you meet them. Jax met his and he wasn't letting her go for anything.

Jax and Tara walk into the Doctor's office and see Gemma sitting there waiting

Jax: Mom? What are you doing here?

Gemma: I didn't know if you would be able to make it and I didn't want Tara to be alone.

Tara: Thanks Gemma.

Jax: Yea, thanks mom but I am here now you can go and we will call you when we are done.

Gemma: I will just wait for you out here; I am dying to know how it goes.

Tara: Of course, stay maybe they will let you come back there to.

Gemma: They will I already asked them.

Gemma says with a smile… Tara goes up to the window to check in.

Jax: Mom... I know she is like a daughter to you and this is your grandchild but can you let us do this alone.

Gemma: She wants me here Jax… as much she is a daughter to me I am a Mother to her.

Jax: I know and I love you for that, but this is me being selfish.

Jax: I spend a lot of time away from my wife, so when I get some time to spend with her I want it to just be me and her. Especially after what happened the other day.

Gemma: I get it sweetie… I will leave you guys be.

Gemma walks up behind Tara and gives her a hug and Jax can see her mouth something to Tara and she smiles and looks at Jax in the waiting room. Gemma leaves and Tara comes and takes a seat next to Jax. Tara leans over and kisses Jax on the cheek and she grabs a hold of his hand.

The doctor's appointment goes well, the baby is fine and so is mom. The doctor prescribes her some vitamins, and she makes another appointment. Jax and Tara are on their way home and Tara isn't really paying attention but just noticed that this is not the way to their house.

Tara: Where are you going?

Jax: You will see…

Jax smiles at her and kisses her hand that is in his

Tara: But… Abel?

Jax: He is fine… my mom has him.

Tara knows better than to argue, when he has an idea in his head there is no going back. Plus she was very curious to what he had planned and any time she gets to spend with him alone is ok with her. They drive for a while longer and then finally she knows where she is. It's their favorite spot by the river, they always take the Abel there or they go there when they need to get away. It's where he purpose, where they had their first kiss and made love for the first time.

Tara: What are we doing here?

Jax: I just wanted to spend some alone time with you, see how you're doing?

Tara: Sounds good to me, love.

Jax puts down a blanket he had in the back of the suv, he sits down and reaches for her hand and guides her down next to him.

Tara: It's so beautiful tonight… thank you for taking me here.

Jax: Of course baby, I should have taken you away sooner.

Tara: You have been busy, it's ok.

Jax: I should never be too busy for my family.

Tara: My love, you are the best Husband and Father that we could ever ask for. Never doubt how much we love you and we understand sometimes we have to share you.

Jax: I love you.

Tara: I love you

They spend the next couple hours, just talking and spending some time together. It was getting late so they packed up and headed home.

Tara: Are you leaving?

Jax: Yea, I have some things I have to do but should be home at a decent hour.

Tara: Okay… be careful.

Jax kisses Tara and he takes off on his motorcycle

Later that night… the house is quiet, Tara hates when the house is quiet give her too much time to think and worry. She has just put Abel down for bed… she decides to get into bed with her book and try and stay awake until Jax gets home.

….

The guys just got back from a meeting with Gallindo about getting out of the drug business; their new plan is to find someone else to run the drugs someone the cartel can trust. That's the only way Gallindo is going to let them out of their deal. When Clay was still alive, everyone trusted he was doing what was best for the club but after he died everyone found out he was just in it for the money. He killed 2 first nine members in order to keep his secrets including Jax's father, had they found this out when Clay was still alive he would have been dead anyways. He got sloppy and people were starting to figure out who he really was, and that is what ultimately got him killed.

Jax: Its late I have to get home… but we will meet here tomorrow morning and discuss our next step.

Chibs: Sounds good brother… I will tell the guys to be here in the am.

Jax: Thanks Chibs.

Jax goes to leave and as he walks down stairs he see all the guys drinking and hanging out, it's an every night event they hangout get wasted, get laid by a crow eater. Jax rarely participates, because he has a wife and son at home waiting for him.

Tig: Jax stay... have a few drinks with us.

Jax: I can't I got to get home to Tara

Tig: You know she is probably asleep anyways, just stay have some fun for a change.

Jax knew Tara would be asleep when he got home…

Jax: Alright… I will stay for a few.

A few beers turn into an all-night drinking binge and the next thing they all know its 3:00 am… Jax hasn't looked at his phone all night and when he does he has 5 missed calls from Tara and a text that says: "I was worried when you didn't answer, then I called Gemma and she told me you were drinking with the guys. Glad you're okay, but you are in so much trouble!"

Jax: Shit… I have to go.

Chibs: You can't drive brother you have had way too much to drink.

Jax: I will walk… Tara has been calling me and she is pissed.

Chibs: Just stay she is already mad no sense in going and getting yourself killed

Jax was drunk and in no condition to even walk home, let alone drive. So he crashed on the couch, while the others stayed up and partied

….

The next morning Tara wakes up and Jax is still not home, and there is no sign he came home and then left really early. She looks at her phone beside her bed and sees a text from him that says: I love you at 3:30 am. She gets up to start her day, she has a few errands to run so she gets Abel up and dressed and makes breakfast and then they both head out. She stops by the shop where they are temporary doing business until the garage is rebuilt. She needs Gemma to watch Abel, and she wants to give Jax a piece of her mind.

Tara walked in to see a mess of trash, empty beer and alcohol bottles. Naked girls and guys sleeping everywhere on the floors the bar top. The couches chairs. Basically a typical evening for the other guys in the club but not Jax, and Tara was instantly angrier than she already was. She walks upstairs not wanting her son to see any more than he already has. Upstairs there was a meeting room for the club and an office space for Gemma and Tara and then a bedroom. Jax was asleep on the couch in the office and Gemma was at her desk, drinking coffee.

Tara: Do you see that mess down there?

Gemma: Yea, looks like they had a good time last night.

Tara: Yea, including this one.

Tara says as she points at Jax sleeping on the couch

Gemma: I see that… he never came home last night?

Tara: Nope… he never even called me. After I talked to you, I text him and he text back like 30 minutes later I love you.

Gemma: Don't be mad…

Tara: Are you kidding Gemma… Mad? I am not mad I am furious.

Gemma: He needs to be able to unwind with his friends sometimes to.

Tara: Honestly I don't want to talk about this with you. I have to go run some errands can you look after Abel?

Gemma: Yes, of course. Abel, you want to go to the park with Grandma?

Abel: Yea… can Dada come?

Tara: We are going to let Dada sleep right now ok?

Abel: When he wakes up can he come?

Gemma: Maybe I will leave him a note so he knows where to meet us.

Jax starts to wake up and when he finally opens his eyes he sees them all standing there, Abel see him awake first.

Abel: Dada's awake… Yay you can go to the park with us!

Jax: Babe…

Tara: I have to go well will talk later.

Jax: Tara... please just listen

Tara: No… you listen. We are not doing this in front of our son and your mother. I have to go now, I will see you later.

Tara leans down and kisses Abel and then walks out, as she is heading downstairs walking through the bodies and the trash and beer bottles she can her Jax calling her name. She stops and turns around to face him.

Tara: I have some where to be… so we will talk later plus I am so angry right now you don't want me to make any rash decisions.

Jax knew better than to push the issue and she let her be for a while….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tara had spent most of the day away from the house; she wasn't ready to talk with Jax she was still too mad about what happened. She ran her errands and then met up with Donna for lunch. Donna was one of the only people she could talk to, she understood what she was going through, and she calmed Tara down. After lunch they went shopping, and stayed out most of the day. Gemma called and wanted to keep Abel overnight…. Tara knew she would have to talk it out with Jax sooner or later so she let her keep Abel.

Donna: I have to get home and start dinner for Opie and the kids.

Tara: I should be getting home to; Jax has been calling and texting.

Donna: You should go fix this... not answering him is only going to make him worry and mad.

Tara: After what he did, he deserves to worry. Your right though I should go home and talk to him

Donna and Tara say their goodbyes… Tara pulls up to the house and sees Jax's bike in the drive way, she knows he is home no escaping it now. She walks in and sees the front part of the house empty, she walks back to the bedrooms and finds him sitting on the end of their bed with his back to her.

Jax: Where have you been?

Tara: With Donna…

Jax: You need to answer your phone

Tara: Don't even go there Jax, I am the one who is mad here.

Jax: The difference is, you ignored me on purpose. I can handle myself… at any moment one of my enemies could kidnap you or hurt you in some way to get to me. You can't ignore me; I need to know you're safe.

Tara: You think I don't know that Jax

She holds up her arm that was badly damaged when someone tried to kill her on Clay's orders... she lives with that every day and it was the reason she couldn't be a doctor.

Tara: Don't turn this around on me… you don't get to be mad

Jax: You're mad that I stayed and had some drinks with the guys?

Tara: I don't care about that, have fun with your friends I am all for that. I am mad because you didn't bother to text or call and let me know. Instead you let me wake up to an empty bed and wonder/worry if you're okay.

Jax: I get it… I am sorry I should have called you. But….

Tara: You're still mad about me ignoring you… I am not apologizing for that. You deserve to know how I felt that day.

Jax: Bab…

Tara cuts him off…

Tara: I live with this unbearable fear that one day, I will get a phone call that you're dead or in prison forever. I hear an ambulance and I wonder if it's on its way to you. All I ask is that you call or text me, so I know you are ok.

Jax: I know baby… I understand what I put you through every day, but know I live with those same fears and what's worse is if something happens to you… I have to live with that everyday knowing it was my fault that I caused you to live this life, and ultimately cause you to be in pain.

Tara: Listen… was I mad that you chose to spend your free time with them, maybe a little. I get very little time with you and I was waiting for you to get home. I know the time you spend with them is usually involving business so you need some time to hang with them as well and have fun for a change, but just let me know next time.

Tara wanted to end the fight; they could both go on forever about how the other one feels. The worry and fear they both live with every day.

Jax: I am sorry baby… I will call you next time I promise.

Tara: I am sorry to… I won't ignore you again… I love you

Tara goes over to the bed where he is sitting and sits on his lap and he puts his arms around her and kisses her.

Jax: I love you to

….

The next morning Tara wakes up to an empty bed, she looks at the clock and its 8:00am. That's the latest she has slept-in in years, since before Abel. She gets up every morning at 6:00 am and starts her day. She could here Jax and Abel playing in the living room. Jax wasn't the flowers and candy, breakfast in bed kind of guy. He showed his love in different ways, like letting Tara sleep in while he got up with Abel.

Tara: Good morning guys…

Abel: Mama! Dada and I were trying to be quiet so you can sleep.

Tara: Thank you… you guys are very sweet.

Jax: How did you sleep babe?

Tara: Good… Thank you for letting me sleep in, it's been a long time since I slept past 6.

Jax: Yea, of course. I love spending some quality alone time with my son anyways.

Tara: He enjoys it to, look at that smile.

Jax: What are your plans today?

Tara: I have some errands to run today… stop by the garage see how the rebuilding is coming along. Your mom and I are going shopping for supplies later.

Jax: Wow, your busy today.

Tara: I put a lot of stuff off yesterday so I have to do all that today. Why? Do you need me?

Jax pulls Tara into his arms

Jax: I always need you baby... but no I was just wondering what you were doing?

Jax kisses her on the cheek.

Tara makes Jax and Abel some breakfast and then she get into the shower and gets ready for the day. When she walks into the kitchen, Jax and Abel are dressed and ready for the day as well. Someone knocks on the door and Jax goes to answer it.

Tig: We have a problem… sorry brother… sorry Tara.

Tara: Its ok, Tig… come in.

Tig comes in and kisses Tara on the cheek

Jax: Let me get my jacket, and we can go.

Tara: Do you want some coffee or anything.

Tig: I'm good Tara... thanks though.

Jax: Ok… ready?

Tig: Yea… see you later Tara.

Jax kisses Tara goodbye

Jax: Love you

Tara: Love you to babe. Please be safe… both of you.

Jax: Always baby

Jax and Tig take off on their bikes… a few moments later there is a knock at the door and she goes to answer it thinking maybe its Jax and he forgot his key. When she opens the door she sees a man, who she doesn't know but he looks very familiar.

Tara: Can I help you?

…..

Jax and the guys are discussing the issue with the Cartel…. Gallindo wants the guys to receive a shipment tonight but Jax told Gallindo that this would be the last one. He would have to move his business somewhere else… Jax set up a meeting with Alvarez and the Mayans. Alvarez is more than willing to take over for the sons with the drug business, but Gallindo doesn't want to let Jax out that easy.

Jax: I told him this would be the last one, but I honestly don't think he will let us out of this.

Chibs: What about Alvarez? They don't want to do business with him?

Jax: They don't trust Alvarez

Chibs: Well they didn't trust us at first either… we had to earn it. They will do the same with Alvarez.

Tig: I feel like there is more to the reason for not letting us out.

Jax: I think your right, there is something else going on here but I don't know what it is.

Tig: So, What's the plan?

Jax: We are going to do this one more time, tonight. But after that we are done. Maybe we can use this shipment as leverage.

Chibs: So what do we do in the meantime?

Jax: I want everyone on lockdown tonight, in case anything goes wrong.

Chibs: Okay, I will make the calls.

Jax: Thanks brother.

Jax goes outside to call Tara and let her know, everyone is on lock down. He gets her voice mail, which immediately leaves a pit in his stomach. He knows she is not doing it on purpose after the fight they had, his instant reaction is to worry even though she is probably fine... maybe she just didn't hear her phone. He sends her a text and just hopes to hear from her soon.

Jax: Mom, have you talked to Tara?

Gemma: No, not today. I was just about to call you though, because the daycare called me. She said that Tara dropped off Abel but didn't leave his medicine, and she is not answering her phone.

Jax: Something is wrong; she would never forget something like that.

Gemma: I was thinking the same thing… I have called her like 10 times and no answer. Jax….

Jax: I know Mom… I am going to get Abel and bring him here; everyone is on lock down tonight ok?

Gemma: Okay, what should I do?

Jax: Stay here and keep everyone clam and safe

Jax takes off in his truck

Gemma: Chibs follow him… please!

Chibs: We are on it.

Chibs and Tig hop on their bikes and take off after him… Jax, Chibs and Tig rush into the day care to maybe get some answers, on where Tara is. Jax is still praying this is all a misunderstanding, but he knows deep down something is wrong she would never forget Abel's medicine or not answer her phone like this. Janet comes up to the front, she knows Jax from him dropping or picking up Abel and she can see something is wrong.

Janet: Is everything ok? Are you here to drop off Abel's medicine?

Jax: No… I am here to pick up my son. I need to ask you a couple of questions.

Janet: Ok.

Jax: When my wife dropped Abel off was she alone?

Janet: Yes, she was alone.

Jax: Did you see her get into a weird car, notice anything unusual?

Janet: Now that you mention it, she didn't seem like herself. We normally chat for a while… she seemed in a hurry and distracted, I didn't watch her walk out.

Jax asked her a few more questions and then she goes to get Abel. Jax tries to ask Abel and see what he knows if he can tell him anything. Abel tells Jax that there was a strange man with Mommy and he made them go in his car. He kept asking is Mommy okay? Where is she? Jax takes him Abel back to the shop. Everyone is at the shop for lock down, the place they are using is a lot smaller and so it's very cramped in there. Jax drops Abel off with Gemma; he takes Opie with him and goes to the house to see if there is any clue as to where Tara is or who took her.

Opie and Jax walk into the house and everything looks in order, like there was no struggle. Jax looks outside and sees her car in the garage and immediately knows someone has kidnapped her. This has happened before, and the memories of that time come rushing back to him. He promised her he would never let that happened to her again, and here they are… Jax frantically searching for his wife and Tara somewhere alone and scared.

Opie: We are going to find her Jax… She is strong you know she is going to hang on until you get to her.

Jax: This shouldn't be happening! I need to find her….

Opie: We will find her Jax… we will.

Jax and Opie leave the house and head back to the shop, when they go up

Jax and Opie leave the house and head back to the shop, when they head up stairs to the meeting room. The guys are all standing around wondering what to do… how to help. They all know and live the danger every day, but they know that helpless feeling Jax is experiencing right now. They all love Tara to, she is their family and they will all make sure she comes home safely. Jax's phone rings and its Gallindo…

Jax: I don't think he has her…. It's not his style… if he wanted to send a message he would have killed her.

Chibs: Do you believe him?

Jax: I don't know… I told him I can't be at that meeting tonight. You need to go in my place Chibs.

Chibs: Okay, am I sticking to the plan or?

Jax: No… do what he wants, received the shipment like normal. I don't want anything happening to Tara in case he does have her.

Opie: What are you going to do Jax?

Jax: I am going to search everywhere and everyone I know until I find her… I don't know what else to do.

Opie: I am going with you.

Jax: Call me when it's over and be safe.

Chibs: Okay, we will… you to brother.

The guys get ready to leave and as Jax and Opie are walking downstairs and about to leave, Donna stops Opie. He knows where this is going; she is going to be angry that he is putting himself in danger. But she surprises him and walks toward him and hugs and kisses him.

Donna: Please be careful, but please bring my best friend home safely.

Opie: I will baby, thanks for understanding

Jax and Opie leave on their bikes and the first stop they make is Alvarez, and they continue to make stops until Jax feels like someone is lying to him. He is waiting for a ransom phone call or something, but no one is contacting him and that's scarier. The unknown… why they took her? Who took her? Is she ok? Is she scared? He has to keeps his thoughts positive but he has nothing to hang on to, until his phone rings and it's a number he doesn't know. It's her, its Tara's voice.

…

***Hope you all like my story so far, I am enjoying writing it. As always please leave feedback, it's nice to know people are enjoying it or not and then I can hopefully improve on it.***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All Jax can focus on in this moment is that his wife if alive and he still has a chance to save her, she somehow go to a phone and was able to call him maybe she can tell him where she is. He freezes for just a second; he was starting to think he would never hear her voice again. He finally snaps back to reality and finds his voice.

Jax: Tara… Are you ok? Where are you?

Tara: Jax… hurry you have to come get me. I don't know where I am, they blind folded me on the way here but it's not far. It looks like an abandon warehouse.

Jax: Okay… Tara I am coming to find you but I need more… Do you recognize who took you?

Tara: No… I have never seen them before... JAX!

Jax: TARA!

Jax is screaming her name and Tara is screaming his name as he can hear them discovering that she was on the phone and he can hear the fear in her voice and worry that they might hurt her more now and he is nowhere near closer to finding her. An abandon warehouse not too far from here, that not much to go on, but he wasn't going to stop until he finds her.

Opie: What did she say?

Jax: She is scared and has no idea who they are or where she is.

Opie: I don't get it… why kidnap her and not want anything? I mean no ransom? What do they want with her?

Jax: I don't know…

Jax and Opie sit down and try and figure out where to look first, there are many abandon warehouses, and she could not be in charming anymore. Tara told him she wasn't too far away, which hopefully was true but she was blind folded and that makes you lose your sense of time. All he knew is that he has to find Tara and he had to put the word out to everyone he knew to find her and hopefully someone would find out something that could help him. If only he knew why they took her… what they wanted?

Jax and Opie meet the guys back at the shop…. The meeting with the Cartel went as planned they received yet another shipment of drugs. They had the prospects finish the rest of the shipment while the other guys went back to help the Jax and Opie find Tara.

Opie: I am thinking this isn't about you, Jax.

Jax: What do you mean?

Opie: If someone kidnapped her to get to you…. Why haven't they contacted you? I am thinking they are scared of you and don't want you to know, which means they should be easy to find.

Jax: We still don't know why though… she is the sweetest person, who would she have made mad?

Gemma: What about Jenna?

Gemma steps in… The clubs runs a porn/Escort business, it's the only legit business they have and one Jax relies on to make money and someday get them out of the drug and gun business. The girls are always around which annoys Gemma and Tara but it's safer than running guns or drugs so they deal with it. Jenna worked as an escort, and she was always around, she liked Jax and always tried to make situations for herself and want Jax's help. Tara knew she had nothing to worry about when it came to her or any girl, she had Jax's heart and he wasn't going anywhere.

Gemma always wanted Tara to do something about it, but that wasn't who Tara was. She would only step in when she had to… One day she had gone too far to get Jax's attention, she made up a story about someone harassing her and following her home. Which is not unusual for the porn business, but she made Jax come home with her to check her apartment when they got there she tried to kiss him. He stopped it right away and knew she had planned the whole thing. Jax debated on whether to tell Tara about it or not, but he decided that he needed to be honest with her that was there deal.

Tara finally decided it was time to put this girl in her place, and so she did in front of everyone at the shop. Tara had never really been in a fight before and this wasn't something you could really call a fight, since the girl didn't stand a chance against Tara. Jax let it happen, he knew it was what Tara needed to do and if the situation were reversed then he would have done the same thing.

Jax: Do you really think she would do something like this?

Gemma: Yes, I do. She wanted what Tara has and when Tara made her look like the slut that she is, I am sure she planned away to get her back.

Jax: Again… Why take her? What do they want?

Jax's phone rings

Everyone waits impatiently to hear if it's about Tara or not, but it's not it's about business.

Jax: I know who has Tara….

Gemma: You do? How? Who?

Jax: Alvarez

Opie: No, we checked there. Jax are you sure?

Jax: Our drug shipment was just high jacked, Happy called and he said he saw who it was. The Mayans, you do the Math.

Chibs: They took her to distract you, and high jacked the drugs.

Jax: That's what I am thinking, but now what? They kill her? We have to find her first…

Opie: We will!

Chibs: So we should all split up and check everywhere she could be.

Gemma: I don't like the idea of you guys splitting up

Jax: We don't need to… I know where she is.

Jax takes off on his bike and the guys follow…. They pull up on a side street near a house where the Mayans hold their meeting.

Chibs: Why would they keep her here?

Jax: Because it's too obvious, why would we look in plain sight? She must have been here when we came to look for her.

Jax and the guys all spread out and take different sides of the house, Jax knows she is in the basement. They take out everyone they can one by one as quietly as they can. Once they are in the house all hell breaks loose and they all have guns pointed at them.

Jax: Take the drugs… I am not here about the shipment you hijacked.

Marcus: Why are you here?

Jax: My wife

Marcus: I don't have your wife, I told you that.

Jax hears Tara scream his name from the basement, he makes a run for the door there is shooting behind him but he isn't worried about that all he cares about it getting to Tara. He runs down there and she is alone, tied to the chair, she has bruises on her face.

Tara: Jax, Thank god!

Jax: I'm here baby, I am so sorry!

Tara: I knew you would find me

Jax quickly and frantically unties her and they go out the back door, the shooting has stopped at this point and the guys met them outside. Tara get on the back of Jax's bike and they all take off with gun fire following them. They stop on the side of the road to call Gemma and let her know that Tara is ok; Gemma says all is good there. Jax tells Gemma to get in the car and bring Abel to the cabin and meet them there.

Jax: Are you ok?

Jax has Tara's face in his hands examining her bruises.

Tara: I am now… thank god you found me.

Jax: Baby… I am…

Tara: I am fine Love. See I am right here alive and well, please don't blame yourself.

Jax: How can I not? You are not fine, look at what they did to you?

Tara: That is my fault… I kept fighting them. They were going to kill me… once they hijacked your shipment. They have to, I saw their faces, and I wasn't going down without a fight.

Jax: That's my girl! I am just so thankful you are ok and back in my arms.

Tara: I knew you would come for me; I just have to hang on.

Jax kisses Tara and she gets back on his bike and they all ride up to the cabin. . Tara takes a shower and when she gets out Abel is asleep laying on her their bed. Tara goes over to him and kisses his forehead and wraps him up in a blanket and just lays there next to him.

Gemma and Jax walk into the room

Gemma: I am so glad you're ok, sweetie.

Gemma says giving Tara a kiss on the cheek

Tara: Thank You, it's good to be home.

Gemma: Let me take Abel to his crib… I just wanted you to be able to see him; he passed out in the car. He has been asking for you all day.

Tara: Its ok… leave him here, I need to be with both my boys tonight.

Gemma: Okay, I will let you get some rest. Let me know if you need anything

Tara: I will Thank you Gemma.

Gemma leaves and Jax is sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands… Tara gently lays Abel down on the bed and she gets up and walks over to Jax and he opens his arms and pulls her onto his lap, she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Tara: I love you.

Jax: I love you to.

Tara: So, what happened we are still in the drug business?

Jax: I don't want to talk about that right now… I'm done!

Tara: Done? What do you mean?

Jax: The club… I am out! I don't want to do this anymore; I can't keep putting your life and my kids' lives in danger anymore. Let's pack our stuff and you pick somewhere and we will go make a new life for ourselves.

Tara: Jax… we can't…

Jax: Yea, we can babe. What would you give to have a normal life?

Tara: It's not that simple Jax, we would have to leave everyone. The guys would never forgive you for just leaving them, especially at a time like this.

Jax: I can't believe your talking me out of this…. I know you want this more than I do.

Tara: Trust me… I can't believe I am talking you out of it either, but I am just trying to be logical.

Jax: Logical! You have lost your mind… I am telling you I want to take you out of this life and you are telling me we can't. I don't understand you sometimes!

Tara: You do things in the heat of the moment and make rash decisions and I am here to help you see when it's not a good idea. It's why we make such a good team.

Jax sits on the bed he knows she is right, he knows he can't leave the guys in this mess and run away from his problems as much as he would like to, this club is all he knows and the guys are family.

Jax: I love you.

Tara: I love you…. Even though I have to talk you off a ledge and you aren't the one who was just kidnapped.

Tara laughs to make light of the situation, the truth is Tara has more faith in him then he does in himself. She knew if she just held on he would find her. Jax on the other hand spends the whole time doubting and worrying that he will never find her. So in some ways it is easier on her than him but in other ways it affects her a lot and will probably have nightmares for a while, but that's when he gets his turn to be there for her. It's dysfunctional but it's what makes them so good together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

6 months later

Tara was about 8 months pregnant and so ready to have this baby, but apparently the baby wasn't ready. The baby shower was in a week, Gemma had planned the whole thing. Tara asked her not to make it a big deal but Gemma does what she wants anyways, they decided to make it a co-ed baby shower so the guys could be there. They all deserved to have a day off and spend time with friends and family.

Jax and the club were finally out of the drug business, after months of trying. Gallindo finally found someone who he trusted to runs his drugs… everyone was just really happy to be out of the drug business, especially Tara. Now they wanted to expand the escort/porn business and they were still dealing guns. Tara wasn't a fan of the escort business she hated the idea of Jax always around the skanky girls who walked around with almost no clothes on, but she liked that he was out of danger.

Jax and Tara are in the finished nursery, they know it's going to be a boy so they did his rooms in blue and they have yet to decide on a name but Tara knew what she wanted to name their baby, after someone they had both loved. Jax's brother was 13 when he passed away and Jax and Tara were 18 and in their senior year of high school, they had been dating 5 years when he Thomas passed away. Thomas's death was extremely hard on the whole family and the only reason Jax made it through that was with Tara's help, she loved Thomas to and he left this world too soon. He passed away from a congenital heart defect and no one saw it coming.

Tara: My love…. So I was thinking about a name for this little one.

Tara says as she rubs her belly, Jax walks over and put his hand on her stomach.

Jax: What were you thinking? It better not be one of those gender neutral names everyone if using these days.

Jax was referring to the trend of naming your son with a girl name and naming your daughter with a boy name, Tara knew he would never give his son a girl name she would never even suggest that to him.

Tara: I was thinking Thomas…

Jax: Are you serious Baby? I would love that.

Tara: Yes, I wanted to name him after someone we both love.

Jax: It's perfect…. I love it. Thank You.

Jax kisses Tara

Jax: I have to go and check on some things at Diosa… Don't look at me like that!

Jax says when he sees Tara's face frown at the mentioned of Diosa

Tara: I don't know what you're talking about? Please be back early, you have some work to do.

Tara points at the boxes in the baby's room, Jax need to put the crib, the bassinet, the changing table, and basically put the room together.

Jax: I know baby, I will be here and I am bringing reinforcements with me.

Tara: Oh good… How about you send the prospects over here now, and we can get the painting done?

Jax: Okay, let me call them and have them come over.

Tara is in the kitchen making Abel breakfast and Abel is sitting at the table coloring in his favorite cars coloring book. Jax walks over to his wife and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her on the neck and whispers in her ear "You are so beautiful" she turns around in his arms and kisses him when she pulls away she says "I love you so much, my handsome man" He kisses her again…

Abel: Eww Dada stop kissing mommy

Jax and Tara laugh

Jax: Someday you will understand son

Abel: Dada do you want to color with me?

Jax: I would love to son, but I have to go to work. How about tonight before dinner I will color with you ok?

Abel: Ok Dada

Jax kisses Abel and Tara goodbye and he heads off to work as he is leaving Gemma is walking up the drive way along with the prospects.

Jax: Hey guys thanks for coming, whatever Tara needs ok?

Phil: You got it boss

Jax: Will I see you later Mom?

Gemma: Yea… I planned on being here all day helping Tara get Thomas's room ready

Jax: She told you?

Gemma: Yes, and I love it. I think it's so sweet that Tara wants to name the baby after your brother.

Jax: She is pretty amazing, isn't she?

Gemma: Yes she is.

Jax leaves on his bike and Gemma goes into the house

Abel: Grandma!

Gemma: Hi baby

Gemma hugs and kisses Abel

Tara: Hey Gemma, would you like some coffee?

Gemma: Yes… Please.

Gemma and Tara sit around for a while and have some coffee talk for a while before they get to work on Thomas's room. Gemma and Tara have a good relationship, which is rare for a Mother in law and Daughter in law to get along so well. Tara doesn't really have any family and so Gemma has taken her in as her own.

Gemma: How you feeling?

Tara: I feel ok… I am really uncomfortable when I am sleeping but otherwise I am feeling pretty good.

Gemma: How is Jax doing?

Tara: He is good, Why? Do you know something I don't?

Gemma: I was just wondering… I know this new baby brings joy but also brings more worry and fear.

Tara: I know, but he is handling it well. I think if they were still in the drug business he might be freaking out right now.

Gemma: Plus he has you, who makes this so much easier on him

Tara: We make it easier on each other, that's why this works.

Gemma: Should we get started on Thomas's room?

Tara: Yes, let me just put Abel down for a nap.

Tara takes Abel and lays him down in his room and reads him a story, and he falls fast asleep.

Half-Sack: Hi Tara… How does it look?

Tara: Its looks great guys. Thank You. You guys want some lunch?

Phil: That would be great Tara, thanks

Tara goes into the kitchen to makes the guys lunch and Gemma has started washing all of Thomas's bedding and clothes they have bought for him so far.

….

Jax and the guys are at Diosa dealing with the feds sniffing around again, and trying to stay one step ahead.

Jax: I should be there tonight for the shipment, but I promised Tara I would help her set stuff up with the baby's room.

Chibs: Maybe we should push the shipment back a night, it would throw the feds off and then you can be with Tara tonight.

Jax: I think we should stick to the plan and just move the meeting place. Tara will understand, I can do it tomorrow.

Opie: Hey Jax, we have a situation.

Opie and Donna have decided to stay in Charming, he is a member of the club but in order to save his marriage he just runs the Diosa business and doesn't deal with the guns. It doesn't mean he is completely out of danger but it helps Donna cope with him being a member of samcro.

Jax: What's up brother?

Opie: This guy came in here last night apparently very intoxicated and he hit Sarah.

Jax: Did Max and Sean handle it?

Max and Sean were the bodyguards they kept there to make sure the girls were safe

Opie: Yea, they did. But after talking with them, I realized he was a 9'er

Jax: You think he is going to retaliate

Opie: I think so, I put on extra security, and I think I am going to stay here tonight, but I just thought we should all be on alert.

Jax: Maybe I will go pay them a visit and make sure the situation doesn't get out of hand.

Opie: Yea, can I roll with you?

Jax: Yea, brother lets go.

Jax, Opie, and Happy take off to meet with Laroy

…..

Tara: That was Jax…. He won't be home later.

Gemma: What happened?

Tara: Some issue with Diosa and then a shipment is coming in tonight and he has to be there.

Gemma: So

Gemma: So we can have the prospects put everything together.

Tara: Yea, that's what I told him. They have to stay with me anyways.

Gemma: Do you want me to stay with you?

Tara: That's ok Gemma... I think I am going to put Abel down for a few minutes so I can rest, I am feeling really tired

Gemma: Why don't you let me take Abel tonight? You can rest and he can keep Grandma Company tonight.

Tara: Okay, but only cause I am really exhausted and I know he won't let me sleep. Thank You.

Gemma: No problem, Sweetie

Tara packs a bag for Abel and says goodbye and then goes to lie down

…

Half-sack: Hey Jax, what's up?

Jax: I called Tara but she didn't answer… where is she?

Half-sack: She is sleeping, she said she felt really tired and went to lay down about an hour ago. Want me to go check on her?

Jax: No I am going to come by and check on her on my way to the meeting.

Half sack: Okay boss

Jax walks in the house a few minutes later and finds Tara fast asleep on their bed, he doesn't want to disturb her so he kisses her on the cheek and covers her with a blanket and then leaves for the meeting.

Jax: Call me if she needs anything at all ok?

Half-sack: You got it.

…

It's 3:00 am

Tara wakes up and feels around the bed for Jax but he isn't there, she looks at the clock and sees him sitting in a chair by their bed watching her sleep.

Jax: You ok?

Tara: Yes, but why aren't you in bed with me?

Jax: I was worried about you… you have been sleeping for over 8 hours. Are you feeling ok?

Tara: Yea, I am just really tired.

Jax: I think we should make a doctor's appointment tomorrow and have her check you out.

Tara: I mean if that makes you feel better… but I am fine. I know my body, I am just tired.

Jax: Okay, baby you had me really worried.

Tara: I am fine, please come to bed with me.

Tara scoots over and Jax climbs into bed with her and holds her in his arms.


End file.
